


The One Where Peter Parker Introduces Spotify To Peter Quill

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's really short, Peter shows peter spotify, big peter and little peter, idk why i wrote this, skdjkdsjsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Exactly what the title says
Relationships: Peter Parker & Peter Quill
Series: Irondad One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Kudos: 93





	The One Where Peter Parker Introduces Spotify To Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> IDK

"What is _that_?" Peter asks upon seeing the small device in the bigger Peter's hand.

"This?" Quill asks, pointing at it. Peter nods.

"This is a Zune," He explains. Peter eyes it with interest, so he continues. "It's the finest within music storage. You see, this baby can hold up to 300 songs."

Small Peter doesn't look as impressed as he was expecting. Only looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"How old _are_ you?" He asks.

The other Guardians snicker from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?"

"No one has a Zone or whatever it's called anymore--"

Quill's eyes widen. "It's called a Zune," He says, offended.

Parker rolls his eyes. "Zune, I'm sorry. No one has a Zune in the 21st century. We use YouTube or Spotify."

Quill's brows furrow. "What kind of device is Spotify?" He asks.

Peter lets out a loud, frustrated sigh and facepalms. Quill looks at him wierdly and Rocket snorts despite having no idea what it is. "Are you serious?" Peter asks. "When were you on earth last?"

Quill shrugs. "Uh, like 1988?"

Peter sighs as he picks up his phone and opens a partiqular green app. Quill watches the flat device with interest. "This is Spotify," Peter explains. "It gives you access to millions of different songs."

The famous outlaw, Star Lord's eyebrow raise in disbelief as he looks at the small phone screen. The other Guardians seems intruieged now too. Some of them won't admit it, but they quite like Quill's music. "Really?" He asks.

Peter nods.

"Almost any song," He answers.

Quill's face lights up as he imagines listening to all his favourite songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials,
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
